Penalty Kick
by lokivsanubis
Summary: Summary: Single father Renji Abarai has his interest peaked by a man whom he meets because of an accident in the park. The redux of my debut bleach fanfiction, Penalty Shot with some new twists and better organization. Yaoi, RenjixShuuhei, GinxAizen,UlquiorraxHIchigoxGrimmjow, ByakuyaXIchigo and others.
1. Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

Penalty Kick

Summary: Single father Renji Abarai has his interest peaked by a man he meets because of an accident in the park. The redux of my debut bleach fanfiction, Penalty Shot with some new twists and better organization. Yaoi, RenjixShuuhei, GinxAizen,UlquiorraxHIchigoxGrimmjow, ByakuyaXIchigo and others.

Chapter 1: Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes

Shuuhei left his latest show waving to his band members. His stint with them was up and now he was a solo guitarist yet again. He checked his watch and paused, 7:25.

_The only way I'm going to make it is by cutting through the park... _he thought as he hurried towards the park entrance. He walked quickly through the park knowing he had to make it quickly to the correct bus stop. If he was late he would have to walk.. As he made his way towards the large fountain something caught his eye.

It was a sudden flash of red followed by an something that left Shuuhei feeling knocked off his feet and blind sided.

"OH SHIT!" Someone shouted and the sound of footsteps running over to Shuuhei was heard.

Shuuhei groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up to see an innocent looking black and white checkered ball rolling to a stop a few feet from him. "ow.." He looked up and realized he was lying on the ground.

"Hey are you alright?" A voice asked as someone stood over Shuuhei. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked looking at the large hand that appeared in his face.

"Two?" Shuuhei asked trying to sit up.

"You didn't kill him, did you, Pineapple?" The voice of a young woman asked as another pair of footsteps came over.

Shuuhei looked up and realized three people were standing over him.

A young woman with short black hair and large violet eyes. Her hair was a short bob that framed her face with a long bang right between her eyes. She was wearing a black sports bra with a hot pink stripe and a pair of running shorts. She looked over to her left.

" Don't stare apologize." She pointed over at Shuuhei who was still getting his bearings back.

"Sorry... I didn't knock any of your teeth out did I?" Came a rough voice as that flash of red came into Shuuhei's field of vision.

Long crimson red hair in a high ponytail that caused the hair to fan out more like a mane behind the man's head framing his face. He had a black headband around his forehead that was soaked with sweat and slipping down just a bit to reveal a high widows peak and black tattoos that stood out bold against his skin.

The short haired girl turned to look at him and then elbowed him in the abdomen. "Stupid what kind of question is that?!" She asked before hitting him on the head when he bowed over.

"Ow... Rukia..." he complained rubbing his head.

Rukia, the girl's apparent name, turned to look at Shuuhei. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shuuhei nodded then blinked as he felt a stinging in his eyes.

"His pupils seem normal and he doesn't appear any more sensitive to light then what's normal. You're lucky you didn't break his nose Renji..." came a very doctor like voice as the lights faded out of Shuuhei's eyes and a pair of blue eyes looked at him analytically through a pair of silver rimmed glasses.

The redhead scratched his head. "You guys are making me feel bad."

"You should feel bad idiot! You knocked this poor guy to the ground." Rukia retorted crossing her arms.

"I apologized already..." Renji replied childishly crossing his arms and looking the other way.

The dark haired man with glasses looked at him. "I apologize for their behavior. If you feel faint or have any physical symptoms and occur in the next few days as a result of this please feel free to come see me." He offered Shuuhei a card.

Shuuhei took the card and looked it over. 'Yasutora Uryuu, General Practitioner, Katakura Hospital.' "Thank you." He said bowing a bit.

He moved to right himself and stumbled a bit. He was caught by Renji. When their bodies collided it felt like a shock passed through them but instead of being sharp and unpleasant it felt enticing and beckoned Shuuhei closer.

"Maybe he does have some head trauma..." Uryuu offered an explanation. "Would you care to come back to the clinic with us?"

"I really have to be going..." Shuuhei offered a wave but stumbled again after leaving Renji's warm safe embrace. His head was really starting to hurt.

"The clinic is closer then the hospital. If it is more serious we'll just transfer him there." Uryuu spoke with Rukia.

Rukia nodded. "Should I call for a lift?"

Renji managed to catch Shuuhei before he stumbled back again. "Are you alright?"

The next thing Shuuhei knew he was sitting in a car being driven somewhere and then he registered being taken into some place and someone with bright orange hair appeared yelling at the red head before going over and beginning to give him an examination.

"He's got a mild concussion Renji!" The orange haired person snapped. "Did you look for an ID?"

"We'll admit him for a few days of rest and then release him..." Renji replied.

"He's not a stray cat or something Renji we can't just keep him here." The orange haired person retorted causing the two of them to get into a glaring match.

Uryuu came over and looked at Shuuhei. "Please feel free to rest here..." He looked down. "Mr. Hisagi... I will come and check on you personally before I go..." he then got up and left the room.

A few hours later the sound of a baby crying pulled Shuuhei out of sleep. His head was killing him. _Where am I? _he wondered.

"Shhh... Daddy just got to sleep Takahiro ... be quiet. " Rukia's voice drifted from behind a closed door. "Shhh..."

"Aw...Does Taka miss his daddy?" A familiar voice. "Come'ere Taka..."

It sounded as if Takahiro wanted whomever was holding him now as the crying ceased.

*69

End of Penalty Kick chapter 1

So this is take two of Penalty Shot. I want to thank all my readers who stuck with that story but this one will be a little bit different and better organized hopefully. You can still read Penalty Shot if you like but Penalty Kick will be a little bit of a different story. I'm going to try and focus more on shorter more pairing driven chapters.

Please let me know what you guys think in a review or PM.

Thanks,

Lokivsanubis


	2. I'll Be

Penalty Kick  
Chapter 2: I'll Be...

Renji sat at the breakfast table with a spoon of cereal in one hand while balancing a feeding six month old against his chest and other arm. The red head's hair was still braided and he was wearing a white bandana this morning over his head.

The dark haired toddler against his other arm cooed at him as he drank his bottle.

"He really needs to be in his high chair Renji." Ichigo nagged as he sat down at the other side of the table.

Renji took a bite of oatmeal and looked up. "I think he's fine. Besides it's almost finished." He replied as the bottle was dropped unceremoniously to the floor and little hands reached for a smaller bowl of oatmeal on the table.

"He eats just like you do." Ichigo noted with a light laugh and a smile.

"Well I am his - Hey!" he shouted as he put his spoon down and gave Takahiro a spoon full of baby oatmeal.

Ichigo laughed to himself as he ate his rice and eggs.

Takahiro looked at the now empty spoon expectantly. His mouth was open and yet there was not more food being given.

Renji went back to feeding his son. "Don't listen to your Uncle he doesn't know what he's saying."

After a few minutes Takahiro rejected the cereal and turned his head away from his father.

"Well that was quick." Renji commented as he placed the little spoon down and went back to eating his oatmeal.

Takahiro whined to be put down.

Renji placed the boy in his stomach and Takahiro laid there looking out. The red head shook his head and turned back to eating his oatmeal.

"We've contacted the man you knocked out's family..." Ichigo said after a few quiet moments. "They'll be here in about half an hour to retrieve him."

Renji nodded, "Is he even awake?" He asked as he ate more cereal.

Ichigo nodded. "He was up this morning. I gave him some oatmeal and juice. He had a good appitite and said the dizziness is gone."

"Good."

"The strenght in your legs must be building up again..." Ichigo began not looking directly at the red head. " Are you considering taking Byakuya's offer seriously?"

"Kuchiki wants me to play for him. I was a first string pick a year ago before the accident..." Renji replied quietly looking at Takahiro who had managed to crawl to the baby gate that kept him from wandering onto the stairs.

"You did-"

"I know I didn't have too... But it's been easier this way. Besides I did go to university to get a degree, right?" He asked quietly.

"People with less run corporations just as big as the one you might inherit." Ichigo replied as he picked up their now empty dishes and went to the sink.

"That doesn't really matter." Renji replied finishing his juice and then putting the cup in the sink.

He walked across the room and picked up Takahiro. "We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa today are you excited?"

The toddler giggled as his dad carried him up the stairs.

Ichigo shook his head and then proceeded into the clinic side of the home to check on his patient.

Shuuhei looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in..."

"Hello," Ichigo said as he walked into the room. "Are we feeling better Mr. Hisagi?"

"The food helped." Shuuhei replied looking over at the empty food tray at the side table.

"I was able to contact a Mr. Muguruma using the phone number you gave me and he is on the way to pick you up." Ichigo informed him.

Shuuhei sighed. Of course it was Kensei he spoke too. Why couldn't Shinobu or Tousen have picked up the phone? he grumbled internally. Kensei always over reacted to everything.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he picked up the food tray.

"No, it's nothing." Shuuhei replied resting his eyes.

"I'll bring him in once he arrives." Ichigo informed him. "Then you'll be discharged."

Shuuhei nodded. His mind wandered to when Kensei would arrive and if he'd see the redhead named Renji again.


End file.
